Sweet Nothings
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Valentine's Day and White Day were both pretty pointless to Miyuki- full of sweet nothings and ridiculous actions. He finds that this most recent holiday season isn't as much of a bother as he had thought previously.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

 **Valentine's Day.**

Miyuki sighed disparagingly at the pile of chocolates on his desk from girls he didn't even know. Valentine's Day was so pointless and boring. And he didn't know how many times he would have to tell them that he was interested for them to get the message; girls could be very annoying.

He scratched the back of his head as the teacher walked in and the class rep got up. Sighing again, Miyuki swept all of his gifts underneath his desk and stood along with the rest of his class.

…

When lunchtime rolled around, Izumiko came to visit him, which struck him as strange, but he wasn't really bothered by it. He didn't dislike her as much as he used to.

She walked up to him nervously, and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, holding her hands behind her back. She stopped in front of is desk, shifting her feet nervously.

"Was there something you needed?" he prodded, wondering why she was just standing there.

Undoubtedly, she had something she wanted to tell him, but was just too timid to get it out.

It never occurred to him that she was there for the same reason so many girls had stopped by to talk to him.

"Uh… I was just… I wanted to…"

She was looking down at the floor, her voice trailing off.

"What?"

"You got a lot of chocolates," she commented, her shoulders oddly stiff.

He looked down at the pile, shrugging offhandedly. "I rejected the girls that came up to me, but some just left this stuff here, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do with it. I guess I'll just take it to my room."

"Oh. I see."

"What? You sound weird," he commented, looking at her with a small frown and wondering if something had happened to her in the short time they'd been apart. It didn't seem likely, but there was something a bit off with the way that she was acting.

"No, it's nothing," she said, looking up at him with a smile that looked almost forced.

He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "I've got to go to the restroom, so if you really don't need anything…?"

"I don't."

He nodded shortly before getting up from his chair. She shuffled backwards, earning another odd look from him before he decided to ignore it in favor of leaving to go to the bathroom.

…

When he got back to the classroom, she was nowhere to be found, which he was grateful for. It would have been odd if she had waited for him to get back.

He sat back down at his desk, contemplating whether some girl might get the wrong impression if he ate the chocolate at his feet. He looked down at it and drew back in surprise. There was an extra box.

He frowned slightly and picked it up. It was a lot simpler than the other packages, and he couldn't think of who had given it to him. All the girls in his class had already dropped something off for him. It wouldn't make any sense unless someone had dropped it off while he was away…

His eyes widened slightly as he realized.

"Izumiko…"

…

He didn't mention the chocolates to her when he saw her again.

…

 **White Day.**

Miyuki was feeling awkward and uncomfortable the whole day.

White Day wasn't something that he normally was bothered by- or that he bothered with. But this time around, it couldn't be avoided.

Izumiko had forced his hand, even if she didn't know it; he would feel ridiculously and needlessly guilty if he didn't get her something in return for her gift on Valentine's Day. The stupid girl, making him feel obligated to do things like this. He blamed himself for being so determined to protect her.

Shaking his head, he ignored his thoughts and tried to focus on the teacher.

But this was his last class and he knew he'd have to give her the present on the way back. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

He couldn't help scowling at himself. He sounded like she did, being so squeamish. He just needed to get it over with. He'd just… hand it to her, and that would be that. Nothing for him to get so worked up over.

…

They were walking together after school, as they always did. He had decided a while ago that he wouldn't let her walk to her dorm alone.

He huffed angrily to himself and shoved his hands in his pockets, grabbing the small box he was carrying and fisting it in his hand.

He just needed to man up and do it. It wasn't a big deal or anything, and if he acted like it was then she would probably overreact and then things would be awkward between them and how would he be able to deal with that? He spent too much time with her to deal with something like that.

He came to a stop a little ways away from her dorm. She paused, looking back at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

He huffed. "Here."

He was pretty sure it came out as a demand, but he was too busy trying to keep himself from flushing. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Nothing embarrassing.

She came forward curiously, taking the small white box from his outstretched hand.

She peeked up at him. "Can I open it?"

"I wouldn't have given it to you if you couldn't," he replied gruffly, his hands going back to his pockets.

She took the top off of the box and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She stared at him before switching her gaze from the box to him.

"Is this-"

"A present, for White Day. It's not a big deal, but you got me chocolates, so I thought I'd return the favor. They're ribbons, for your hair."

Izumiko smiled as she pulled both of the white satin ribbons from the small box.

"I didn't even know you knew," she muttered, blushing furiously.

He shrugged, purposefully nonchalant. Turning from her, he continued his way down the road, wondering if his face was as red as he thought it was. Though, even if it were, it wouldn't be as red as hers, which was only a small consolation.

"Oh, wait for me!" she called, likely running to catch up to him.

He didn't look back.

"Thank you," she whispered, when she had finally reached him.

He didn't answer, but a rare smile graced his face.

These holidays weren't so bad, he supposed.

…

 **T.N.T!**


End file.
